


Love For A Child

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: - INSP. from DWPROMPTS on tumblr "Amy doesn't tell Rory that she can't have kids (pre-Asylum of the Daleks), but she tells River."





	

River visited her parents between adventures when she could. On this visit however, she could feel an unspoken tension thickening the air around them. Amy navigated her words carefully through the fog, staring at the clock on the wall like a lighthouse. River was no fool, she’d known her mother all her life. She knew how well Amy could hide her tears. 

“Rory.” Amy smiled as her husband entered. He was shuffling through the stack of letters he’d picked up on the way in. Looking up, he noticed River. She smiled and jumped up to hug her father. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned to Amy.

“I’m not seeing any letter from the doctor. Like, the general doctor. Not THE Doctor.” He sighed, sifting through the letters. “Results should be in by now.”

“They’ll probably call or something.” Amy replied. 

“I’m just excited, you know. A baby.” Rory looked at River. “Not that it’s a replacement.”

“Just because you’re not the baby of the house doesn’t mean we don’t love you any less, Darling.” Amy joked. 

Rory quickly filled a thermos with tea. “Sorry I’ve got to run back to work. Was just stopping by for a quick lunch break.” He kissed his wife and daughter goodbye. “I promise I’ll be home more often when...” He pointed at his wife’s flat tummy and quickly exited. 

“Mother, dear.” River shot Amy a look. “Why are you lying?” 

Amy tensed up at the question. “What do you know? What order are we meeting in? Have we talked yet?” 

“No, not yet. But I figured it out.” River replied. “Rory runs in here looking for an important letter he can’t find and there just so happens to be a torn envelope in the bin behind you. He deserves to know, Amy.”

Amy couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Something’s wrong with me. They can’t explain it. It’s like I was sterilized yet I got pregnant with you so easily.”

River’s face grew solemn. “Kovarian. This was more than likely her doing. After me, she didn’t want to take any more chances. Perhaps she feared a second Time Lord offspring would ruin her plans.” 

Amy continued to cry, harder this time. The thought that the horrible woman who’d kidnapped her child had also robbed her of her choices for her own body, the violation of it all, she’d have started to scream if River hadn’t scooped her into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, mother.” River whispered. “But you have to tell him. How long did you intend on pretending?”

“He just wants this so bad. He deserves the family he wants. He deserves to be happy.” Amy spoke, attempting to wipe her tears and compose herself. 

Just then, Rory walked back into the kitchen. “Sorry, I forgot my...” He reached for his lunchbox and stopped at the sight of his wife’s tearstained face. “Are you alright? What’s happened?”

River figured it best to leave them to discuss it on their own. Amy walked over to the bin and took out the wrinkled up letter from the doctor. Rory read through it and balled the paper back up in his fist. “We’ll figure something out. There must be something else, something we haven’t tried. We’ll get through this.” He hugged and kissed his wife goodbye again. “We’ll find another doctor for another opinion, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I love you.”

Amy knew Rory meant no harm but his words did nothing to comfort her, they made things worse. It only served to pressure her further. No amount of alternate methods were going to reverse whatever Kovarian did to her. Amy made up her mind, Rory was better off without her. But he wouldn’t leave her, so she had to keep pushing. She turned cold and distant until Rory couldn’t take it anymore. She was giving him up no matter how much it hurt. It was the only way he would be happy.


End file.
